We're Only Kids
by spikey devil
Summary: Brookville, Ohio 5 teenagers are about to discover that they have extraordinary abilities. What will happen when they discover their powers, what will happen when they discover each other, and what will happen when they discover that someone is hunting them.
1. Good Morning

**We're Only Kids**

**Luke Bradey**

Luke woke up on september 1st unlike any day he had experienced in the past three months. He awoke to annoyance. The most annoying thing he considered about waking up this time was that he was doing it in the morning other than 11:00 or noon. He opened up his groggy brown eyes to see his room. It was cleaner than it normally was, the only thing that seemed out of place was the football equipment lying on the floor. He sighed, threw off his blankets and sat up on his bed. He sat there for awhile resting his broad chin on his hand procrastinating the acceptance that he finally had to go back to school.

It wasn't that he hated school he just hated the thought of getting up early in the morning to go to it. He realized he would eventually get used to this routine as he had so many times before, but that realization made it none the easier to drag himself out of bed.

As Luke was sitting there contemplating the idea of laying back down he heard his mom calling.

"Luke, Lucy; you better get out of bed it's time for school."

"I'll be down in a sec!" He shouted out of his room almost in unison with his sister who was in the room adjacent to his.

With one more groan Luke finally found the strength to stand up and put some clothes on. He looked at his white walled room grabbed his sport bag along with the one he used for school and headed out the door of his room.

Luke was welcomed into the dining room with a scene he knew all too well. His mother and father along with his sister sitting at the table eating breakfast. Luke assumed his spot among his family and began to fill up a plate with food. The food as usual was amazing, his mother had made one of his absolute favorites, bacon and eggs.

"So what's the plan for today son?" His father asked attempting to strike up a conversation.

"Well I'm going to head to school, followed by practice, and I might head to James house afterwards to unwind. I'll call you after practice to tell you if I do or not." Luke responded in between bites of food.

"Just remember to bring your sister back home after school." His mother told him.

"Yeah." Came the voice of his 13 year old sister.

"Oops, I almost forgot that I had a sister." He said jokingly.

Him and his sister laughed for a second before his dad interrupted them.

"Yeah, well, you guys should probably get going before you end up being late."

"Alright, alright." He said chasing down his food with a glass of orange juice. "Come on Lucy."

* * *

**Samantha Richards**

It was time to go back to school. This was the day that annoyed many teenagers across the country. Samantha however enjoyed this day. This was the day that Samantha would finally be recognized at the top once more. She had been in the bathroom for the past half hour applying makeup to get ready for her first appearance back at school.

She looked at herself in the mirror and posed for a second. Her red hair hanged loosely to her shoulders, her blue eyes shone like stars, and her outfit complimented her petite features amazingly.

"Perfect." She said to herself, generally pleased with how she looked.

She walked out of the bathroom so that she could leave for school. She walked through the large hallways of her home towards the door. She was in the middle of the hallway when she heard a buzzing noise go off in her purse.

Samantha reached into her purse and grabbed her phone out of it.

_Sarah: hey, r u ok? _Samantha was confused. For the most part her friend Sarah could be a bit of a bitch from time to time, her asking if she was okay was one of the rarest things Samantha had ever witnessed.

_Samantha: why do u ask? _Samantha texted back quickly

_Sarah: didn't u hear what happened 2 Luke? _Samantha got the text back almost immediately and was scared. Luke was her ex-boyfriend and if this conversation was going where she thought it was going then there was some girl who didn't listen to her warning. She was worried but she texted back anyways.

_Samantha: what happened_

_Sarah: he started dating that hippie chick _"Shit." Samantha whispered to herself, having a pretty good idea who it was.

_Samantha: Kat? _Samantha was practically shaking when she asked, Kat was the one person who wouldn't be intimidated by her.

_Sarah: i think so_

_Sarah: i gtg ill see you in school though_

_Samantha: bye. _Samantha was pissed, Kat was the one person that she had taken the time to specifically tell to stay the hell away from Luke, and now she's dating him! This school year was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

**Johnny Bishop**

Johnny was sitting on his messy bed at 6:30 his room was filled with smoke from last nights activities, the smell of mary jane strong in the air. Johnny looked over at the alarm clock which was currently under a pizza box. He realized he was screwed when he noticed that it was already morning, he was extremely tired from not sleeping last night, and it was quite apparent that he was stoned out of his mind.

Johnny turned off the radio that was currently playing 60's music. He then took a good look at his room. His room was generally of the same cleanliness it always was which for Johnny was pretty messy. He looked at the pile of clothes scattered across the floor, the half-eaten pizza half-hidden under his bed, his longboard propped up on his door, and his bong laying haphazardly on the floor.

After looking at his room for a short while he had the sudden urge to leave for school. He then realized that he would have to head to school, after three whole months of parties and fun. He wondered if Sammy would be there, probably not. Sammy was probably getting chewed out by his mother for staying over at Johnny's (or in her eyes 'the devil') until midnight on a school night. He wished that maybe his mom would let him stay home today but school was one of the few things he couldn't get away with.

Suddenly Johnny's friend, Tate burst into his room frantically. Johnny had known Tate ever since Johnny had moved here and if there was anything Johnny knew about Tate it was that he was a troublemaker. He looked the part too, well if you lived in the 50's at least, having greased back black hair and a torn up biker jacket that he'd been wearing since the 6th grade he had affectionately been come to be known by the school as ponyboy after reading The Outsiders in the 8th grade. Tate was definitely a man out of time, of course that may have been the main reason the two of them had become friends. Johnny liked to dress and act like a hippie, even growing out his blonde hair to his shoulders. It was this reason that many people called him Johnny Lennon.

"You ready to go du-. Whoa!" Tate started in a hurried expression then stopped when he noticed Johnny's room. "Looks like somebody had a fun night last night. How much did you smoke?"

"Dude,I didn't even think I had that much but it just seemed like I kept getting more and more out of nowhere." Johnny replied

"Well grab your stuff we gotta go." It was obvious Tate didn't want to hang out for much longer.

"Dude, what did you do?" Johnny asked while picking up his red glasses and spraying some febreze on himself.

"Can you just believe that for once the reason I'm skittish isn't because I'm afraid of getting caught for doing something?" Tate joked

"No." Johnny stated simply.

Johnny packed up the only things he would need for school which at the moment was some pants and a tye dye t-shirt.

"Let's go." Johnny told his friend.

* * *

**Alaina Wooten**

It's pretty hard for light to come through black curtains, even harder if those black curtains happened to belong to Alaina who would have the darkest and thickest curtains available. Alaina hated being woken up at any time other than when she woke up naturally. Alaina also hated the light. The light would reveal who she was, a freak in her eyes. In the darkness she was safe, alone she was safe. Now because of American law it was time for her to leave the safety and comfort of home, it was time for school.

She wondered how her grandparents would react to seeing her come out of her room for anything other than food. She knew her grandparents had been trying to avoid her, they had ever since she showed up on their doorstep after her parents died in Iraq. Alaina since then had become a lot more suppressed and a little bit of a loner. She had also started to cut herself every so often to let out the pain.

Alaina got prepared for the world by putting on her heavy black hoodie that was about two sizes too big. She had the hood put over most of her face to help protect her from the assholes who might say shit otherwise. This way people talked behind her back but no one would have the guts to talk to her directly.

Alaina walked around her dark room with little problem. She hadn't changed much of the room in the two years she had lived there. She still knew where her closet was and her bed and even the Marilyn Manson poster on her wall. She was trying to think of any reason that she would be allowed to stay home.

She was grateful that her grandparents had given her some space since she had moved there, but her grandpa was still one of the most responsible people she knew. She knew that there was no way that he would ever let her stay home from school. Alaina groaned with pain as she walked out of the attic she had come to know as sanctuary.

Alaina took in her surroundings once she had gotten to the bottom of the stairs. She had been in the kitchen plenty of times before, but the only thing she had come to memorize was the fridge and microwave placement. She walked to the freezer grabbed out a Jimmy Dean breakfast sandwich (one of the few sources of happiness in this dark world), and put it in the microwave. The goth leaned against the counter with her head down and her hands in her pockets while waiting for it to finish.

Suddenly she heard her grandpas overly loud footsteps come into the kitchen.

"You going to school today?" The balding man asked with little emotion.

"Yes." Alaina replied with a gruff voice.

"Well I'd hurry up if I were you, the bus is pulling up to the driveway right now." He said right as the timer on the microwave finished.

In a frantic motion Alaina grabbed the sandwich and ran out the door as fast as she could, not even bothering to say goodbye as she ran towards the yellow chariot that would take her to hell.

* * *

**Jude Daniels**

The sound of a door being slammed open is what awoke Jude from his restless sleep. Jude had about a good second to watch his stepfather, Tim storm from his door to his bed, where Jude was currently sitting. He looked to be about as red as he was normally was, his curly blonde head and beard looking just as stupid as the day before. He kicked Jude's boombox to the side smashing it against the side of Jude's bed, he figured he should have known better than to leave something expensive in plain view like that.

"Why aren't you out of bed yet, shithead?" He asked with annoyance quite apparent.

"Piss off." Jude retorted nonchalantly.

"Piss off?" Tim whispered.

"Respect your elders!" He yelled at Jude's face while picking him up by his short brown hair.

"I will the second you stop being an ass!" Jude yelled back at him, triggering a weird silence.

A couple of seconds passed where nothing happened. The tension in the room was extremely nerve-wracking as Jude and his stepdad had the scariest staring contest ever. The slightest movement would cause an extremely violent fight, and fights between these two never ended very well and there was almost always blood on someone's knuckles by the end of them.

I'll give you five minutes to get ready and get the hell out." Tim stated not averting his gaze from Jude's eyes for a second.

After a couple more seconds Tim who was still holding Jude by his hair threw him at the wall. Tim left the trashed room shaking the trailer as he slammed the door behind him. Jude put his hand up to his head to check for something and discovered that it was true, Jude brought his hand back down in front of his eyes to see blood.

Jude sat with his back against the wall of his room looking over the mess. There was a pile of ripped clothes on the floor, a destroyed boombox, a couple of burnt schoolbooks, and an aluminum baseball bat that obviously hadn't been used for hitting baseballs.

Jude's hands fell to the floor where they met something small and cylindrical. After tinkering with it for awhile he decided to look down and see what it was even though he already had a pretty good idea. His eyes fell upon a cigarette, one of which he hadn't touched in three months. Not a bad time to start again he thought putting it into his pocket.

Jude got up from the floor and put some pants on. Might as well start leaving now before his old man came back. Jude thought about what could possibly happen in school that would be important for him to learn, if his life kept going the way it was he would either be dead or serving a life sentence by the time he was 21.

Jude walked out the cracked door of his room to see Tim rushing towards him. _I guess my five minutes are up._ Jude thought to himself as he ran towards the door. He barely managed to escape his father's grasp as he pushed himself out the door and over the porch with a leap that could only be accomplished with adrenaline and a little bit of luck.

Jude walked down his driveway, sidestepped to avoid a beer bottle his stepdad threw at him, watched a Firebird speed by with Johnny Lennon and Ponyboy, and then he kept walking to finally return to safety.

* * *

**_So I finally got to writing down this idea that I had swirling around in my head. This is probably the hardest I have ever worked on writing a chapter, so I hope it shows and doesn't suck too much._**


	2. Welcome Back

**Welcome Back**

**Alaina**

In the Gym of Brookville High School, an assembly was happening. This assembly was to welcome new students, welcome back old students, and warn some others. In the back of the bleachers was Alaina. She was sitting with a drawing pad on her lap doing the usual thing she was doing which was ignoring everything around her and drawing gothic images. She was currently sketching a girl bleeding.

Alaina found that her sketchbook seemed to offer her more comfort than people. People never seemed to understand her pain, all of them are simply just too self-obsessed. All people just begged for recognition from others, to know that other people like them just as much as they like themselves.

Alaina thought about people and their general patterns and without realizing it she had end up becoming more concerned with what she was thinking than with what she was drawing and eventually stopped her drawing lost in her thoughts. Alaina ended up looking around at others judging them in her head. There was the girly girls who generally thought that they were the best thing that ever happened to this world she didn't take the time to learn any of their names she just knew that all of them were mean people to everyone who wasn't part of their clique. There was the group of 'bad kids' sitting on the opposite side of the bleachers not paying any attention to what the principal was saying. She didn't know many of them either she had heard some stupid nicknames like Ponyboy and Johnny Lennon come from there and if you looked at them it wasn't all that hard to figure out who the names belonged to, she also knew that if something bad happened at the school that one of them was involved in some way.

Of course there was always the 'bad kid' that Alaina didn't mind that much, Jude. Jude was always a very interesting guy to Alaina. Jude was like her in a way. He always sat in the back and tended to ignore other people and was generally pretty quiet. However one way that he was different from her is that he doesn't let someone say something to him and do nothing about it. When you piss him off you better look out because he will beat the crap out of you and it doesn't take that much to upset him either. Something about that to Alaina was very attractive. She just wished he knew who she was.

"Hello beautiful." Came the voice of the one person who had managed to notice her. Johnny Bishop, the hippie.

He had started making a move on her during a science project getting near the end of the last year the teacher had paired them together despite their differences. She had realised that she might be in for a bit of trouble when he made the comment "you're actually kinda cute." Ever since then he has been coming up to her and using stupid pickup lines and even pretending that they are friends. This time he decided to sit next to her and attempt to have a conversation with her, to no avail, Alaina wasn't very interested in talking with an imbecile and instead decided to continue studying Jude's habits.

"So how was your summer?" He asked oblivious to her ignoring him. After a couple seconds of silence Alaina hoped the pothead would pick up the hint that she wasn't interested in talking to him.

Thankfully he did and he left saying he had to go do something and walked back across the gym to his friends. As he got up to his friends Alaina could practically hear Ponyboy saying "Rejected."

People are such morons.

* * *

**Luke**

"Hey Mason, how you liking the new school." Luke asked the new kid.

Luke had met Mason at the first football practice, which had started before school did. As far as Luke could tell Mason was a pretty quiet guy. On the other hand though he was one helluva linemen despite what you would expect. Mason wasn't exactly the biggest guy on the team he was actually about 5'6, and if Luke had to guess he would say he was maybe 110 pounds regardless of that when he hit you, you stayed down.

"It's alright as far as I can tell." Mason replied. "I just hope I can get to know some of the other students better."

"Well if anyone gives you any trouble send em to me I'll straighten them out." Luke told him. "Oh and watch out for Samantha."

"Why's that?" Mason asked with a lot of curiosity.

"Just trust me, it's a long story." Luke said.

"Well it's not like this assembly is going anywhere anyway." Mason persisted.

"Well it's a very personal story, now drop it." Luke commanded much more annoyed than he was a second ago.

The two stood there for awhile not sure what to say.

Eventually Luke saw a reason to leave. That reason was Kat, his girlfriend happened to be standing on the opposite side of the gym.

"Hey Mason, I gotta go for a second, I'll see ya later." He told his new friend.

Luke walked to the other side of the gym, being careful not to walk directly through the middle and disturb everyone's ignorance of the principals words. Luke got up behind his girlfriend who hadn't yet noticed him. He couldn't help but think about how much he loved her. He loved so many things about her it was hard to just think of one thing. He loved the way her brown hair fell to her shoulders, the way she could forgive someone no matter what, god he even loved the way she smelled.

"Guess who?" He smiled as he held his hands in front of her eyes.

"Hmm, well it sounds like someone handsome, I'm going to have to guess... Luke." She said turning around to look at him. Luke couldn't help but notice how absolutely radiant her face appeared. "Hey, darling."

"Hey, babe." At this point he just had to. After he finished talking he kissed her as passionately as he could. He hadn't been able to see her for about a week because of him having football practice and her going out to Wisconsin with her aunt, and it had seemed like the longest week of his life, but now he could see her again, and it felt great.

"So how was your trip." Luke asked unable to remove his arms from around her, thankfully she didn't give any indication that she wanted him to.

"It was a bit tiring, it would have been a lot better with you there though." Kat was glowing to Luke's eyes and he wished he could stay in this moment for the rest of his life.

"I missed you so much." Luke kissed her again.

It was official Luke was in love with Kat.

* * *

**Samantha**

"Look at that whore over there, she thinks she's so hot just because she's dating the quarterback, well I have got some news for her. She is a filthy, nasty bitch and she always will be no matter what she does!" Samantha complained whilst pointing at Kat from the adjacent side of the gym.

"Yeah, she's annoying." Sarah agreed. "We're going to have to teach her a lesson about crossing us." Samantha had been badmouthing her mentally ever since she had walked into the room and when Luke entered the picture she started saying as much as she could think of about her. Sarah had been egging her on the entire time. Most of the other girls had been quiet except for the occasional 'yeah' and a laugh.

The size of their group had managed to stretch across most of the first and second rows of bleachers while straying as far away from the stoners as they could. They couldn't get a good view of the people behind them from where they were but the other side was ripe for picking out interesting gossip potential which was the main reason they had chosen this spot, also they couldn't sit in the back row as it would appear that the hoodlums had taken it from them this year and that was one group that Samantha didn't want to mess with at the time being. It's not that they weren't going to ever but first they needed some dirt on them that they could actually use.

For example there was Johnny over next to the goth chick who was staring at Jude who was sulking next to the exit. However that was all old stuff and it was something Samantha was sure that Johnny had gotten over. Whilst looking for usable information that she could use against them she kept getting distracted by Luke and Kat's conversation, as it was a personal thing for her.

Samantha needed to be known, the fact that Luke broke up with her was so contradicting to her image of owning everything. What was even worse however was that he had started dating someone who wasn't even that well known. Sadly it was an atrocity she predicted would happen eventually. There was something else though that angered her more than all of that, something that she would probably never admit, she had never seen Luke smile as much in the three months she had dated him as she had in the three minutes she watched him talking to Kat. She had practically vomited when she saw them kiss.

"Alright ladies listen up. The first thing we have to do is make sure it is well known that Kat is a slut. So that's going to mean spreading some rumors." Samantha started off. "Then we will get her friends to hate her, and we will get whatever organization or team she's on to kick her off, I'm not sure how we're going to do that yet but we will, and finally when she feels like she has no one except for Luke, we will get him to believe that she wants to break up with him, destroying their relationship. Any questions, no, good!"

"Samantha, that is genius." Sarah encouraged. "Let me suggest that we start off slow so we don't raise any suspicion and all of her pain can last just a little bit longer."

"Sarah it's reasons like this that I believe are the reasons of our great friendship. Thank you Sarah." Samantha finished with a couple of tears. They were fake tears of course, but Samantha needed the girls to believe that she genuinely had emotions so they would help her with the plan no questions asked. This was finally going to be the year when everyone feared her, and she wasn't going to tolerate any mistakes.


	3. Preparation Day

**Chapter 3: Preparation Day**

**Jude**

Ten days in, Jude still couldn't figure out what he hated less, school or home. They both had terrible qualities. His home had his step dad to deal with whilst school simply offered a forced schedule and his stupid peers. Still Tim he could deal with. His classmates though, their stupidity knew no bounds. He kept coming around to school in the end, at least their food wasn't that bad.

Jude found something very interesting about the back of the school building. He liked to hang out back there before school because almost no one came back there. Apparently climbing over a fence made it to hard to get to and quite a few kids were too scared to go back there and the few people that had been back there didn't talk about. It was a sort of unspoken pact between everyone who went back there. It had always been that way so that a lot of people didn't start coming back there and ruin it. All that was over the fence was an open paved space with a power box, a short bus that looked like it hadn't been used for a couple of years, and a back door to the school. It also looked like no teachers came back there. Thankfully no students came back there in the morning which for Jude was amazing. Jude liked to go back there before school to smoke before heading to class. It helped him calm down from his home and prepare for the day.

Sadly the bell rang right as Jude was taking a drag from his first cig that morning.

"Shit." Jude whispered to himself. Jude shoved his pack and lighter into his denim jacket's pocket. He then climbed the fence so that he could get to his first class. Jude hated having math first period.

Jude sat in the second to back seat during math. The only reason he wasn't sitting in the back was because Tate had already taken that spot. Of course Tate was under the impression that Jude was his friend. Jude didn't mind too much, Tate was stupid but he was stupid in an entertaining way.

"Hey, Jude." Ponyboy greeted attempting to start a conversation.

Jude decide to just grunt in reply.

"I got a sweet car this summer." Tate finally started to get around to what he wanted to talk about out. "It's a 1970 firebird. Black paint, sweet rims, and the best part, it has a Chrysler 440 under the hood. I love it so much."

"Yeah I saw your ridiculous driving the other day." Jude thought that he would entertain him.

"You mean my beautiful racing skills, of course." He responded.

All Jude did was chuckle.

"Tate, could you please tell me what I would get after I have plugged this into a quadratic formula." The teacher asked. Professor Kelly preferred to call on students who weren't paying attention.

"Well, after you put in the equation I do believe you would get something with numbers in it." Tate kicked back relaxed to show that he didn't really care about the class. Jude couldn't help but think of Tate shooting himself in the foot while smiling. It was times like this that truly showed how entertaining Tate's stupidity really was.

"If you had been paying attention you would have known the answer." Professor Kelly went on. "I would appreciate it if you would not talk while I am teaching."

"Sure." Tate responded.

After Kelly had started talking Tate knew better than to start talking again. Jude watched him attempt to pay attention. It didn't last very long, as soon as Tate thought it was ok for him to talk again he did.

"So Jude, you coming to the homecoming game tonight." Tate asked him. "Some insane stuff is going to happen."

"Not interested." Jude did wonder though why he would be telling him this.

"Come on dude, you know you want to know, besides we could use your help. We're going to need someone who could kick some ass and doesn't care about what happens to them to watch our backs." Tate explained. "So naturally I thought of you."

"Not interested." Jude repeated himself to help signal that he could not be convinced.

"Alright whatever, but when you start hearing about it on monday you'll get to know that you could have been a part of it." Tate tried one more time to convince him but to no avail.

Jude decided to ignore him and try to catch up on the sleep he had been missing for two days. He slouched down and put his head on his crossed arms and closed his eyes. It normally took him a little bit to go to sleep so for the time being he figured he might as well listen to the teacher, one of the fastest ways to fall asleep.

As Jude was right on the verge of sleeping he got a little feeling that Tate was probably doing something. Jude whipped around with sudden instinct and caught Tate's hand in his own. Jude looked down at Tate's hand to see him holding a piece of paper with tape and the writing "kick me" on it.

"Holy shit, dude." Tate exclaimed surprised. "It was just a joke."

"Well it wasn't funny." Jude responded.

"Alright, sorry." Tate apologized. "How did you know I was going to do something."

"I sensed you were going to do something stupid." Jude explained. "And low and behold you did."

* * *

**Johnny**

Johnny chose not to hate, it was just such a negative emotion. However sitting in auto shop Johnny was seriously starting to consider forgetting about that rule of his. This was the second year he had taken this class and that's probably what pissed him off the most. He had barely passed last year with a D-, not a bad grade in his opinion. Now he was expected to retake the class.

He stood there listening to Mr. Page going on and on about car parts and what they do and how to fix them. Johnny hated listening to him. He didn't want to be a mechanic, he left all of the car stuff to Ponyboy. Another thing Johnny hated about this class was that he had absolutely no friends in it, well that's not entirely true. Alaina was in that class.

Alaina. Johnny couldn't' quite figure out what he liked about her. His best guess was that subconsciously he liked dark people. He also thought that maybe it was because she was one of the few girls that completely blew him off at every chance she got. She didn't seem to pay any attention to this class either, of course she didn't really pay any attention to her other classes either.

Johnny had thought about asking her to the homecoming dance that happened about half an hour after the game, but being entirely truthful being rejected so many times had kind of discouraged him. Besides Ponyboy and him were probably going to be too busy hiding and creating an alibi for Johnny to even go to the dance.

"Hey Johnny do you have a pencil, I appear to have lost mine." Michael asked. He was a pretty scrawny kid who was pretty smart and kind of cool but as far as Johnny could tell he couldn't be trusted with anything. At one point he even almost became part of the gang but that went south after Tate and him had a disagreement.

"I don't think I have one." Johnny reached into his pocket hoping to find one and to his astonishment after a moment of searching he did. "Here you go man."

"Thanks." Michael started jotting things down in his notebook with his newly acquired pencil. How Michael could not only stand the teacher's voice but also be willing to take notes on it amazed Johnny. However being completely realistic Johnny was probably going to end up "borrowing" that notebook before the semester test.

"And that class is how a carburetor works." Mr. Page finished up his explanation. "Johnny, you were in this class last year maybe you could tell me why we don't normally see carburetors in most newer cars."

Johnny couldn't have felt stupider. Mr. Page openly stated that he failed the class in front of a lot of people who didn't know that and on top of all of this Johnny couldn't quite remember the answer to the question the teacher had just asked. He started thinking about things that Ponyboy and him had talked about over the summer, looking for something that might be an answer. The few things he came up with was Ponyboy's car sex fantasy and one time when he was rambling on about cars while he was high. Johnny decided that the stoned ramblings was the best he could do with.

"Because they're inefficient compared to a fuel injection system." Thank god for Tate.

"Well it would appear that you learned something last year." Mr. Page went on.

"Yeah, hey could I go to the bathroom." Johnny asked really wanting to get out of there.

"Yeah sure just hurry back." The teacher gave him permission.

"Thanks." Johnny said bolting towards the bathroom to what he considered freedom.

Once Johnny entered the bathroom he went right to the stall and closed the door, which like all high school stalls had no lock on it. He sat down on the toilet and propped his foot up against the door so it wouldn't open. After a few seconds of listening to absolute silence and coming to the conclusion that it was safe he reached into his pocket to grab what he came in here to use. What he took out of his pocket was a small amount of weed and some rolling papers.

Johnny started rolling a joint and getting prepared for what he normally did around this time.

Many people would probably be opposed to what Johnny did at this time and would probably rat him out if they were to walk into the bathroom at this time. However he hadn't been caught yet. Which in his mind was a good reason to keep going. Also he was mentally addicted to it bad. In all truthfulness 4/20 was probably his favorite day of the year.

This year was different so far though. Johnny would smoke maybe three or four times a week mainly because he couldn't afford to smoke everyday. Then the luckiest streak of his life came along. It started about a week before school whenever he was jonesing to blaze up he could find some marijuana all around his room. He realized that last time he had bought it had been a really big bag because school was coming up and he wanted to celebrate the summer. He didn't think he had lost that much though.

As Johnny was sitting on the toilet halfway through his first joint his phone vibrated. The old Nokia that had so many burn marks and chips in it Johnny sometimes wondered how it still worked. It did though and it was still good for communication. The text he had gotten was from Ponyboy. Ponyboy and him had been texting back and forth making plans for tonight and there was still one little thing they needed. A bodyguard. Ponyboy had said he could handle it so Johnny didn't worry about it. He figured the text was saying that he had convinced Jude to take the job. The text however said something different.

_Ponyboy: Judes out we're going to have to find someone else and fast._

_Johnny: alright we'll find someone at lunch don't worry about it._

With that text sent Johnny finished his joint and decided to head back to class. This was going to be one hell of a homecoming.


	4. Homecoming Game

**Homecoming Game**

**Luke**

It was a cold night, as was a lot of nights in Ohio. Luke was on the field with the rest of the team getting ready for the first play. The crowd was positively electric. To this day Luke marveled at the sight of all the people that showed up to the games. His family and friends were up there and same with the other players, but that made sense. Also in the crowds was so many others students and community members mostly.

Luke had been waiting for this night for awhile. The homecoming game. The team had been training hard for the past week and a half. It was the school's rivals too, making the game that much more intense. Luke had one goal tonight, and that was to win.

The team didn't look that threatening most of them were about average size with one or 2 guys that might present a problem. Luke was pretty confident though that they could beat the enemy. Their team was one of the strongest that Brookville had ever had, and all of the guys here were ready to give 110% in this game.

The game was just about to start. Luke could hear everything as the game started and Luke kicked off. He kicked that football as hard as he possibly could.

It soared through the air towards the enemy team's side. The opposing team caught the ball, but that didn't matter too much to Luke. It would be theirs again soon enough. Luke ran at the person that it would be most strategic for him to take out so that Mason could sack the guy with the ball, number 23. Luke took out the legs of the person running and put him down on the ground. He got up almost immediately to see that Mason had done his job. Now all they had to do was get the ball from the other team.

The game went on and the opposing team got almost nowhere against Brookeville's defense. Eventually James, Brookeville's running back, got the ball from them. James had a huge smile on his face as he held the ball and as they lined up for another down. James handed the ball to Mason ready for the game to start. Luke felt the tension coming off of everyone and felt the importance of this game. It was all up to him to make the proper call. He started shouting off numbers hoping his team would remember some of the plays they had gone over.

"Set, HIKE!" Luke heard Mason shout off.

Luke caught the ball and looked for someone who had gotten open. He came to the terrible realization that the enemy team didn't have a bad defense as he saw a terrible pass for all of his teammates. He saw something else however. The entire right side of the field was open except for one guy. Luke looked to Mason the only one near him hoping he saw it too. They shared a moment of recognition and Mason realized what Luke wanted of him.

Without hesitation the both of them started to run for that open side. The few people that got close to the ball Mason put down on the ground. The one person that might have had a chance of stopping them was the last person Mason took down, which let Luke just run by. He couldn't believe it, it was almost too perfect. Luke was going to get a touchdown on their very first play. Luke's veins were pumping with adrenaline and excitement.

Then Luke saw something that made all of his elated feelings go away. The biggest guy on the opposing team was charging right for him with the slightest possibility of actually hitting him. Luke started running as fast as he possibly could to the endzone. Number 6 just kept getting closer and closer as Luke ran his heart out. Almost there just 30 yards. 20 yards. He was right on top of him. 10 yards. Boom. Luke was hit to the ground harder than he had ever been hit before. The other player's helmet sank deep into his ribs. Luke lay there on the ground in defeat just waiting for the pain to kick in. The pain however, never came. He lay there for a couple more seconds listening to the announcer blaring from the speakers people booing and all the controlled chaos that was to be expected of a football game. That was when the lights went out.

* * *

**Johnny**

Unlike most days Johnny was completely sober. The one reason is that for this to work everyone had to be on top of their game. Everyone had a role to play, even Johnny who was going to get rid of witnesses.

The crew was an alright choice of guys in Johnny's opinion. There was Michael, which Johnny realized had a lot of potential to screw things up with the whole rivalry between Ponyboy and him, not to mention if he got caught he would more than likely talk about everyone else involved. They needed him though for his knowledge of electric systems. Then there was Ponyboy, he was there because he also helped plan out the whole thing and based on the chance that there would probably be a lock on the door, Ponyboy did hold the record for fastest lock-picking in their school. Then there was Brian. He was going to be waiting nearby watching all the activities going on and telling them if anything that would put a dent in their plans was going to happen, and if needed run some distractions.

The football field was set up in a way that would be quite helpful to their plan. The maintenance building was on the far end of the football field with the door facing away from all the people. The stadiums took up most of the middle of the field. The concession stands were set up nearby the stadiums on the same side of the maintenance building but not close enough that someone would notice 3 guys sneaking out to the back, but still close enough that when seen in that general vicinity it would be assumed they were getting snacks.

The four of them met up in front of the concession stands. All of them appeared to be a little on edge except for Johnny who was eating nachos entirely carefree of the situation.

"Alright we all know what we're supposed to be doing right?" Tate asked as soon as they all were in earshot.

"Of, course now let's just get it done." Brian said nervousness apparent.

"Alright." Michael answered him. Tate looked at Michael with disgust.

"Don't screw this up." Tate glared at Michael. "Let's go."

With all that said Michael, Johnny, and Tate started walking towards the maintenance building while Brian headed towards a bench nearby. Once the three reached the building it was time for Johnny to perform his part.

The emo kids liked to hideout at the front door, probably because it was dark and no one but them went back there. However now the group wanted to be back there without them and the emos weren't going to move if they were asked to. So the plan was to make it so they didn't want to be back there anymore, and there was nothing the emos hated more than Johnny. This was probably due to the fact that he wore no black clothing and was actually happy.

Johnny walked up to the group of darkness with two things, weed and a smile. He couldn't tell which they hated more.

"Hey dudes." He dragged out in a weird accent acting as high as he could. The emos ignored him, something that they were very good at doing. Johnny could tell from their facial expressions however, that he was really bothering them.

"Hey, you guys want some." Johnny held up the bag of illegal substances going in for his second strike.

"No. We aren't as stupid as you are." Finally one of them responded to him. "Aww, come on Mr. Grumpy Grumps." Johnny got right in the face of the person who said something, really laying on the stoned act as much as he could. "Ya know ya wanna try some marijuana. Oh shit that rhymed." He whispered the last part just loud enough for them to hear.

"Come on, Keith let's just leave." One of the others said to him.

"Yeah." Keith responded whilst getting as far away from Johnny as he could. "Goodbye ya filthy pig."

As soon as the group left Johnny's cohorts walked out from around the corner.

"Johnny to this day I am impressed by your acting skills." Tate complimented his friend.

"They should be giving me a Grammy for this." Johnny smirked.

"Yeah you did a good job John. Now Tate are you going to do your job or are we going to stand here all night." Michael butted in seeming annoyed.

"Howsa bout I kick your ass." Tate barked clenching his fists.

Johnny stepped in front of him in an attempt to calm him down.

"We've been planning this for too long. Please don't ruin it by letting this dude get to you." Johnny then turned to Michael. "First off, don't be a dick, and secondly, my name is Johnny."

Neither of them took their eyes off of each other while he talked to them.

"Fine." Tate responded giving the only hint that either of them were listening.

Tate turned around to look at the lock and pulled out a bobby pin to get to work. Michael and Johnny stood in awkward silence for about 10 seconds before Tate announced. "Finished."

The door opened and the three of them snuck inside. When they were inside they were greeted by a wall with a lot of switches. Now it was Michael's turn to go to work.

Michael studied the switches carefully pulling on one about every 10 seconds. After he pulled the second one. Tate spoke up.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" He asked.

"Of course I do." Michael replied while stripping some wires above one of the switches. "Could you hand me my custom converter a toggle switch and some plastic clips."

Michael pointed at the backpack he brought with him. Tate opened the bag and promptly asked.

"What?"

"The thing that looks like a bunch of cords wrapped together, the thing that looks like a light switch and some of the little yellow things in the front pocket." Michael explained as if he were talking to a kindergartener.

With everything clearly explained to him he was able to hand him the needed equipment. Michael started putting everything together. Johnny watched him in awe wondering how he was able to do all of this. Johnny was confident that all of this would work he just wasn't sure how. About a minute after he had started working Michael asked for a microphone which he promptly plugged into his converter. It was all a pretty ghetto looking contraption with plenty of wires sticking out here and there and almost just as many yellow clips. When everything was finished Michael started to explain things.

"Alright, first off who wants to speak into the microphone."

"Dibs."

"Dammit."

"Alright then. Johnny take this." He handed the machine with the microphone on it to Johnny. "Tate stand by that switch right there. No not that one the one to the left."

Tate corrected his position a little and Johnny could see that it was taking a lot of willpower for him not to say anything.

"Tate, you and I are going to pull these switches on the count of three. Johnny, when we do this flip the toggle switch on the thing you're holding. If this works the lights will turn off and the loudspeakers source will be rerouted to the microphone. Then you say whatever you want and we book it out of here." Michael finished. "Oh, and could you please unplug the microphone when you're done talking and give it to me. It's the only thing on that machine that cost me more than two dollars."

After all of that it was finally time to cause beautiful anarchy. Michael started counting and Johnny prepared himself. On three the trio each flipped their assigned switch and all the lights went off. The last thing Johnny heard the announcer blare out was "and Luke gets sacked by-" and then there was nothing. All Johnny could hear was the sound of the crowds cheering die down due to confusion. Once everyone was quiet Johnny drew out the one word a bunch of high schoolers would need to hear in order to riot.

"ANARCHY!"

* * *

**Alaina**

Alaina came to the game as an excuse to not do the many chores her grandparents had for her. In truth she didn't really want to be here either. In the very least she would have wished that her friends had been at their usual hangout when she got their or even that she didn't have this massive headache from all the yelling. Did people really have to be this loud.

She sat behind the maintenance building wondering why her friends weren't there and thinking about how bad the noise was when something changed. The noise wasn't as loud and the lights went off. Alaina hadn't been to a lot of games but she did know this wasn't normal. She was just about to be grateful when the loudspeakers started shouting again.

"Anarchy!" The ringing in her ears seemed deafening. She fell to her knees holding her ears attempting to get the noise to stop. The people had started shouting louder than ever. Her vision started to blur when she saw the door to the maintenance building open she couldn't tell who they were as she could barely see past the noise in her head.

"Shit. Alaina are you alright?" She heard a familiar voice but she couldn't quite place it.

"Leave her we have to get out of here." Came yet another voice.

"Dude they'll think she did it." The first responded.

Alaina didn't get the chance to hear the second guy's response as she passed out right at that moment. She slipped in and out of consciousness attempting to figure out what was going on. All she really remembered was being carried through the woods before being dropped into a vehicle. She then heard the two voices from earlier talking to each other. The vehicle started and began driving.

After what felt like an hour had gone by Alaina's head finally started to clear up. Her first reaction was to freak out. After all she was pretty sure she had just been kidnapped. As she was able to start thinking clearly she realized someone was singing. The familiar voice from earlier was sitting a foot away from her singing some old rock song. What was really pissing her off though was that she had finally placed the voice. It was the same voice that had hit on her so many times during class. The voice belonged to Johnny.

Alaina sat up quietly. Apparently she had been placed in the back of his van to be more comfortable or something. She didn't care though. She was more concerned with making sure he knew exactly how she felt about all of this.

"Fuck you." Alaina said emotionless.

The van swerved a little bit and Johnny dropped the beer he had been holding. "Holy shit. Are you alright?"

"No I'm not. It's not like you would care though." Alaina couldn't believe this hippie's bullshit. She had enough going on in her life without him.

"Hey, I do care." Johnny responded. "That's why I picked you up when you had your little seizure attack back there."

Alaina didn't feel the need to keep talking to him so she didn't say anything and they just sat there in silence. Alaina studied Johnny's habits while driving since there wasn't much else to look at in the van.

He tapped on the steering wheel a lot while humming. He eventually pulled out another beer and started sipping on it. He also would turn up the radio every once in a while exclaiming "hell yeah!" Then he asked how the game ended more to himself than anyone but Alaina answered anyways.

"It ended 41 to 16. Open your ears."

"How did you know that." Johnny asked.

"I can hear it." Alaina exclaimed clearly annoyed.

"Oh." Johnny said simply. "Cool."

They sat in silence again. After a while Johnny spoke up again. He clearly had a problem with silence.

"Soooo uuuhh where do you wanna go?" He asked.

"My home." She stated as if it were obvious.

"Right." Johnny said. "Where is that?"

"Dammit." Alaina hated talking to him longer than she had to. "It's the third house on the left after you pass the roadhouse."

"Alright." Johnny replied.

The normal quiet of the vehicle returned once more. As usual though it ended quickly and it wasn't Alaina that ended it.

"Sorry if I did anything to freak you out." Johnny apologized.

"Ok." Alaina wasn't about to forgive him for that bullshit.

The van then pulled into the driveway of Alaina's home and Johnny stopped.

"See ya later." The hippie said.

Alaina slammed the door and started walking towards her house. She heard the van reverse and start down the road. She was so glad that this weird night was finally over.

* * *

**_A/N Sorry for not updating in a long time I've meant to and I may not have been busy but I just couldn't bring myself to write for some reason but here it is again. Hope it's not terrible and I hope that I don't take too long on the next update._**


	5. Homecoming Dance

**Homecoming Dance**

**Samantha**

She was hating every second of the Homecoming dance. The only reason she had decided to come was because her friends and the entire school would expect her to be there. With a date.

She had managed to get one of course, after all this is Samantha Richards we're talking about. She had gotten the new kid Mason to come with her. He wasn't that bad either. He looked alright and he was a gentleman. Mason wasn't the person she had wanted to come to the dance with however. It hadn't mattered who it had been she only needed someone to make Luke jealous if she could.

Luke, the person she had wished she come with was currently with a girl she despised. She hated how perfect they fit together. They were like the next Sandy and Danny or Romeo and Juliet. They danced for quite awhile with Samantha flashing many glares in their general direction, they of course took no notice of this.

"I'm gonna go get some punch." Mason cut off her thoughts as he left her arms.

"Okay, could you bring me some?" Samantha flashed him one of the fakest smiles she had ever done.

Mason left towards the punch table leaving Samantha alone.

She hated this. Why was it that life had to be this way. Everything would go good for her for awhile and then it would just end. She figured she probably pushed those thing away from her by being as bossy as she was. She had to be that way though. If she wasn't then everyone would be general assholes to each other, and nobody wanted that.

Mason came back from getting drinks and handed her one politely. The two sat at a table. Samantha was starting to wish she could quit glaring at Luke and Kat. Even if they didn't notice someone else would and Samantha didn't wish to have the conversation that followed. Sadly before she could stop someone did notice, and it had been Mason. Damn.

"Why is it that you and Luke hate each other so much?" Mason asked mainly with curiosity.

"We used to date." Samantha explained really not wanting to explain the story behind it.

"Yeah I know." Mason said. "And I know how people treat each other after they break up and you seem to have some unfinished business with him."

"I really would not like to talk about this." She responded.

"Alright. Sorry." Mason apologised.

They sat there awkwardly for a little bit before Sarah and her date James showed up.

"Hey guys." Sarah greeted them both.

"Sarah hey." Samantha got up from where she was sitting to hug her friend.

"Hey Mason could you and James go get us some drinks?" Sarah asked.

"But I just-" Mason was holding up his fruit flavored drink.

"Thanks." Sarah cut him off letting Samantha realize that Sarah wasn't thirsty.

Mason sighed and got up to leave with James.

"Come on girl." Sarah started as soon as the two were gone. "You are here with a pretty hot guy, and Luke is never going to feel jealous if you make it so dreadfully obvious that you still want him."

"I know and I'm trying but do you know how hard it is to not focus on them." Samantha argued.

"Alright I'm going to try to help you out here. When Mason comes back over here focus on him and only him. Just go on to the dance floor and become obsessed with one another." Sarah told to her. "Let me worry about Luke and Kat."

"What do you mean?" She was starting to become very curious about what her friend had planned.

"Don't worry about it I'm just going to have a talk with Kat." Sarah responded.

"Alright just don't do anything too bad." Samantha attempted to warn off her friend.

"It'll be fine." Sarah started walking off.

At that moment Mason came back.

"So what was so important she needed to tell you?" He asked

"Oh just girl stuff." Samantha lied. "Do you wanna dance?"

"Sure."

The two danced in the middle of the floor. Samantha did her best to only look at Mason. His eyes, his lips, anything. Whenever she focused on anything for more than three seconds her mind drifted. To nothing else than Luke and Kat. She was starting to realize how pissed she was at this entire situation. What made it worse was the fact that everyone around her was happy.

She was dancing with a guy she didn't like at a dance she didn't want to be at. And in the end everyone had the audacity to be happy with her around. She honestly just wished that she wasn't the only one here so distressed. She figured that's what would have made her the most noticeable from everyone else that was there. She was the only one not having a good time.

"Bitch!" Whap.

The sound totally dragged everyone from their own little worlds. Everyone's eyes filtered through the light show to see Sarah standing in front of Kat who was holding her face. It was pretty obvious what happened. Luke stood nearby in absolute shock, which quickly turned to anger.

"What the hell?!" He yelled at Sarah. "If you weren't a chick I would deck you."

"I'm not a chick, bud. Howsa bout you fight me?" James showed up to argue.

Samantha couldn't tell what was redder, James' face or the hand mark on Kat's.

"Fine!" Luke slammed his fist into James' face.

James took only a second to come back with one of his own. Within no time at all the two best friends had gotten into a violent fistfight. Neither of them were focusing on actual good hits, the only thing that consumed them was their fury, no concerns given for their rented suits.

Samantha stood nearby watching the entire commotion. Instead of showing concern for their fight she did something else. For some reason while watching the fight only fueled her already present anger which she felt in turn for an unfathomable reason probably angered the two fighting more. She felt strangely unsurprised by the fact that they were angry. They had every right to be, didn't they? _Why are they so angry? _Samantha asked herself before realizing a startling answer come into her mind not that long afterwards. _Because I was angry._


	6. The Weekend

**The Weekend**

**Jude**

It was a dull saturday. Only another week or two before it started snowing. Jude was sitting in a tree behind his trailer smoking a cigarette. He liked coming out here because his step dad rarely bothered him while he was sitting there. Maybe because he realized he couldn't do a damn thing while his bastard son was up in a tree.

"What am I going to do with my life?" Jude asked himself. It was a question that the english teacher Mr. Tudor had asked Ponyboy after he had managed to piss him off once again. Ponyboy had smiled and made some stupid joke but it had actually gotten Jude thinking. He had been so focused on how he was going to hurt his dad or how he was going to avoid him that he had lost control of his future.

He figured that he was probably going to run away in the next couple months. His dad had been getting a lot worse. The bills had been getting bigger which only pissed his dad off more. So the moron spent the already dwindling money on beer. Hell, if he didn't run away his dad would probably kick him out for financial reasons.

"Aaaw god dammit." Jude heard his father yell from inside the trailer. The Seahawks probably had lost a game that his dad had bet on.

The only natural thing that had to happen now was his dad calling him into the house to complain, and pick a fight.

"Jude, get your ass back in here." His dad yelled right on cue.

Jude was getting way too used to this. He stood up at the top of the tree and put out his cig on the bottom of his boot before flicking it away. He looked at the 10 foot drop to the ground. God how he hated climbing down. He wondered if he could jump it and be fine. He had never tried that kind of jump but right now he felt like he could probably do it.

"Fuck it." He jumped from where he was standing did a front flip and landed on the ground with a roll so as to not hurt himself. He looked at the tree with curiosity. He had never been able to do something like that in his life. How did he do it? Don't know. Whatever.

Jude walked up to the back door of his run down trailer, opened the door that threatened to fall off of it's hinges, and prepared for whatever his dad had to say.

"Do you see this shit." Tim was stumbling and waving his arms around. Jude looked around to gauge the situation.

His father was incoherent, the tv did indeed show a losing score for the Seahawks, and there were 7 open bottles of Budweiser that hadn't been there before. As far as Jude could tell his father was only a couple of steps from going nuclear.

"Do you want to know why this bullshit is like this." His father yelled.

Jude couldn't help it he had to say something. "Is it because you're a drunk ass who should never have had kids."

His father grabbed him by the hair. "You keep your mouth shut when I'm talking to you."

The stench of his father's breath was unbearable. He slipped out of his father's grip, which wasn't that hard to do in his current state.

"Fuck off." Jude yelled at him.

Tim tried to punch Jude but Jude acted on instinct and caught his fist. Then he used his dad's momentum to slam him into the fridge right behind him.

"I said fuck off!" He yelled at his dad before running out the front door.

Before his dad could say anything he hopped into his father's beat up gmc truck and took off. He was sure his dad was going to be really pissed off about him taking the truck but at the time he didn't really care.

* * *

**Johnny**

Johnny may have been high for a most of his life after the 5th grade but that doesn't mean he's stupid, he was starting to pick up on a few things. He hadn't bought any weed for the past few months yet he had been smoking much more than usual pretty much every day. His dealer was starting to think that Johnny was clean, or buying from someone else. Johnny figured the government was testing him.

Yeah that was probably it. They wanted to see how much weed the human body could take before somebody became permafried. So they kept putting more weed into Johnny's secret spot while he was gone. Dude the government wants people to be stoners. They think that weed will make the American masses too stupid to do anything about their bullshit, but they forgot to take into account that weed actually makes you smarter.

Johnny was sitting in the basement with his friends Ponyboy, Brian, and Sammy. Everyone there was somebody that Johnny had smoked up with at one point in his life so he knew they were pretty cool. Johnny had had a cool idea when watching one of his new favorite tv shows that he found on Netflix. That 70s Show. He decided that him and his buddies should have one of their own circles in his basement at the same time that the the characters do.

They had been about 2 episodes into the festivities before they went upstairs for food. They forgot about their one problem though. Johnny was poor and as a result had no food in his house. Shit.

"Guys, what are we gonna do." Sammy exclaimed.

The four of them stood there unsure of what their next plan should be. That was when Ponyboy had an idea.

"Let's go to IGA and get some food." Ponyboy belted out as if he had had an ingenious idea. "We can all pile into Johnny's van and head over there."

"Yeah there's only one problem with that." Brian explained. "Do any of us have any money?"

"Shit." Ponyboy answered knowing the likely answer. "Alright everybody check your pockets."

Ponyboy, Brian, Sammy, and Johnny started digging into their collective pockets. Johnny reached into his pocket hoping that he would find a bill. He knew he didn't have anything, but what if this one time he reached in and found a 100 dollar bill.

Upon finding nothing in his pant pockets he looked inside his jacket and started to dig. Nope that's gum, a pipe, a dime bag, then he felt a little piece of paper. Felt about the right size, shape, and texture to be a bill.

"Please be 100, please be 100." Johnny started saying to himself mainly in hope.

Johnny pulled it out to see how much feast money they had. When he saw the bill his jaw dropped. Staring up at him was the expressionless face of Benjamin Frankiln. What the hell? He had 100 bucks in his pocket, and he didn't have the slightest clue where it had come from.

"Uh guys." Johnny tried to get their attention while looking at the bill confused. "I got munchie money." He looked at the rest of them smiling while holding up the cashe.

"Whoo, Johnny." Ponyboy seemed happy. "That's how we do it."

"What the hell." Brian seemed confused as well.

"Johnny boy you are a god." Sammy started to bow down before Johny. "A god I say."

And with that they all piled into Johnny's van in order to head to the store and get some food.

* * *

**Alaina**

The public. There are too many people in the public world. Every single one of them just living their lives no idea that it's for nothing and that they're eventually going to have to die. Alaina just wished that she wouldn't be forced to come into the public for stupid little assignments.

She was strolling through the aisles of IGA with her grandpa buying food. She watched all the different types of people in the store. Mostly rednecks and hunters and a few corporate stooges. She didn't really like any of them. At least most of the time when she came here she didn't see people that she knew. So people here didn't usually try to talk to her, usually.

"What do you think you're going to want for breakfast for a while." Alaina's grandpa asked.

"I don't care." Alaina mumbled.

"Hmmph, well alright." Her grandpa grabbed a box of bland looking cereal. "Yaknow one of these days you're going to have to start talking and caring about something."

Her grandpa didn't usually try to talk to her but it had been awhile and she was leeching food and a room off of him. Guess he was feeling a little adventurous and pushy.

"Yaknow I raised your mother from the day she was born. She had a nice childhood and she grew up to be a fantastic woman. And I don't think that her or your father would have wanted you to sit around all day and not have any fun in this life."

"SHUT UP!" Alaina yelled in the middle of the cereal aisle.

Alaina did not want to think about her parents. The pain had become something Alaina had chosen to ignore, and she wasn't about to stop now. Despite the fact that her grandpa was trying to make her feel again.

Alaina put in headphones and started blasting motionless in white. She also put up her hood. Two clear signs that she wanted to be ignored. She figured that if she didn't get her mind off of the subject soon she would start crying. No one needed to see her cry, it would imply weakness. This was the only grocery store in town. You could never know who you could run into.

Alaina rounded the corner with her grandfather keeping her head down and ended up running into someone. As if to prove her point when she looked up to see who the hell had gotten in her way and came eye to eye with none other than Jude Daniels.

'This was it.' She thought to herself. 'The chance to finally talk to him. To say something.'

"I'm sorry." She took out her headphones.

Why was she smiling so much. And why the hell did her cheeks start feeling hotter.

"Whatever." Jude said walking away.

Ouch. Alaina was crushed. This had been one of the few chances she had ever gotten to even talk to him and now she was watching him walk away. Oh well. What could she say now that would get him to talk to her without seeming weird.

"Who the fuck was that? I feel like I should know" Jude whispered into her ear.

Alaina whipped around that second to see what Jude was doing and saw his back at the other end of the store. Barely within shouting distance. Alaina's mind must have been messing with her. There was no way Jude could have whispered anything and then be all the way over there within two seconds. That was weird. Alaina could have sworn that she smelled the cigarette stench on him from here. Vivid imagination, she guessed.

* * *

**_So yeah It's been awhile. I kinda dropped this about a year ago and then picked it back up a day or two ago (so if the quality or style of the writing changes halfway through the chapter that would be why). Also this is mainly just a filler for that reason. I did try to hint a little bit more at some of their powers. Only another chapter or two before I just tell you. Well hopefully I keep writing. Tell me what you think so far. Later_**


End file.
